


Happy Halloween Casey’s

by sylviebrettsfanpage



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD
Genre: BFFP, F/M, TumblrBFFP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviebrettsfanpage/pseuds/sylviebrettsfanpage
Summary: My entry for the BFFP, goes along with the Our Family storyline
Relationships: Chloe Allen/Joe Cruz, Cindy Herrmann/Christopher Herrmann, Donna Boden/Wallace Boden, Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Happy Halloween Casey’s

Happy Halloween Casey’s

“Hey Link, come get your costume on.” Matt calls one of his twin boys.  
“I got Levi in his race car driver costume, where’s Link?” Sylvie asks her husband.  
“Mama vroom vroom.” Link mumbles as he emerges already in his costume.  
“Oh look at my little car racers, you guys look awesome.” Matt says to his twins who have on little race car costumes, and they decorated the stroller like a race car.  
“Remember to set the candy bowl out for the trick-or-treaters.” Sylvie says to Matt.  
“Mommy can we go now?” Charlie asks her mom.  
“Yes little monkey, we can go. Remember we are going to the Herrmann’s and we are going to trick-or-treat in their neighborhood. Terrence will be there too.” Sylvie explains to her daughter.  
“Ok, mommy.” Charlie replies to her mom.  
“So I will get the boys in the car, and you can get the candy.” Matt says to his wife.  
“Copy that.” Sylvie replies.

At the Herrmanns:  
“Hey hey, look who made it!” Stella says as the whole Casey family walks into the Herrmann house where most of the people from the firehouse are.  
“I thought you hated Halloween?” Foster asks her partner.  
“I do, but in the spirit of my children, I will not be a party pooper.” Sylvie replies.  
“But if we are on shift, you hate halloween?” Foster states.  
“Yes, I do. You will never see me get dressed up in a costume, not even those spring things you got.” Sylvie replies jokingly.  
“Ok who’s ready to get some candy?” Cindy says.  
“Me!” all the kids say even the babies.  
“I’ve got the boys in the stroller, so let’s go.” Matt urges Sylvie.  
“Ok, fine.” Sylvie says as she fakes a smile and proceeds out the door.  
“So do we just walk up to each house and ask people for candy?” Severide asks Casey.  
“Yep.” Casey replies knowing Severide has never trick-or-treated before.  
“Dude, can I get your advice on something?” Severide asks his best friend.  
“Yeah man, I’m open, hit me.” Matt replies.  
“I wanna ask Stella to marry me.” Kelly states since the girls are way ahead of them.  
“That’s awesome man, finally.” Matt says as he pats his back.  
“Do you think she’ll say yes? We have a kid together, so she would, right?” Kelly replies.  
“Of course she will say yes. She’s been head over heels for you since the academy.” Matt replies jokingly, remembering the rose incident a while ago.  
“Do you think Brett would help me plan it?” Kelly asks Matt.  
“If you think she wouldn’t then you definitely don’t know Sylvie.” Matt counters.  
“Hey thanks man, I really needed that.” Severide says.  
“Anytime. I’m just excited to see you have a real wedding this time.” Matt jokes.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Severide replies.

After hours of walking house to house, everyone is back at the Herrmanns house.

“I’d say this was a pretty successful halloween.” Herrmann says.  
“Yes it was.” Matt replies as he and Sylvie are on the couch together with the boys snuggled between them sleeping.  
“The sugar high is a real thing, and I think it got to some of us.” Donna says as she points to the boys and little Shay who is asleep in her dad’s arms.  
“Daddy look.” Charlie says to Matt as she holds up a fake chicago police department badge.  
“Woah who gave you that?” Sylvie asks her daughter.  
“Uncle Mouch and Aunt Trudy said it would go great with my costume.” Charlie said as she had insisted to her parents that she dressed up like a police officer, so they let her.  
“Well detective Casey, why don’t we head home, and after the little ones are asleep, you, me and Mommy can watch a movie together.” Matt asks his daughter.  
“Aye, Aye, Captain.” Charlie jokes in response.  
“Looks like we may be going by our formal names from now on.” Sylvie jokes.  
“Looks like it, PIC Brett.” Matt jokes.

Matt takes the boys in his arms carefully heading towards the car, trying not to wake the 16 month olds. Sylvie gets them in the car seats, and Charlie sits in the back of their small SUV, looking at all the candy she got. A few minutes later, they arrive back at their house.

“You might not be the only one whose tired?” Matt says as Sylvie yawns.  
Sylvie looks back to find all three of her kids fast asleep in the car.  
“Seems like it might just be me and you for the movie then?” Sylvie says to Matt.  
“A lovely thing.” Matt replies as he kisses Sylvie. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Sylvie replies. “And our crazy Casey clan.”


End file.
